Honest Trailer-Mr Peabody and Sherman
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: A parody of the hilarious Honest Trailers series involving Mr. Peabody and Sherman. (This is just for laughs. It does not represent my true feelings of the movie)


**A/N: Hey guys! To celebrate Thanksgiving, even though it was yesterday, here's a new... I wouldn't call this a story, or a one-shot, but it is a parody of the super hilarious Honest Trailers series on Screen Junkies YouTube channel.**

 **The series parodies several movies, some good, some bad, and makes a trailer out of that movie. I only thought of the idea for a Mr. Peabody and Sherman Honest Trailer for quite some time now. But Screen Junkies never got around it. So I thought I make one just for laughs.**

 **Now this trailer does not reflect my personal opinions. I love the movie, and I don't wanna make fun of it. But this is only to have a laugh every once in a while. So please don't leave negative reviews saying I don't like Mr. Peabody and Sherman.**

 **Now... let's get on with the trailer...**

 **T** **he following is an**

 **HONEST MOVIE TRAILER**

 **A TexasBornMind76 production...**

 **From the studio, currently going bankrupt, it only released ONE movie in 2015 (DreamWorks Animation), comes a movie starring two classic characters... from 50 years ago?!**

 **"Mr. Peabody and Sherman"**

 **Based on the characters from the classic Peabody's Improbable History shorts.**

*Clips of Mr. Peabody treating Sherman like a dog are shown*

Classic Peabody: Here Sherman! Here boy! Shake hands! Now say hello!

Classic Sherman: Hello!

Classic Peabody: Smart as a whip, isn't he?

 **I know this is classic, but even a boy can't be compared to a dog.**

Classic Peabody: *sick in his bed and sees Sherman mess up during a solo trip* You're like a bad penny, Sherman, you keep turning up with problems!

 **Hey, give the kid a break. He's trying his best.**

Classic Sherman : *has a black eye, possibly due to a fight*

Classic Peabody: Hello there. Peabody, WABAC, and Loser here! *points to Sherman, calling him a loser*

 **Okay that's it! You didn't have to call him a loser! My pets get into fights all the time, but I don't call them losers! You're an ignorant son of a b***h, Classic Peabody!...**

 **Boy, a bunch of fans of the classic incarnation are going to get pissed off at me for that...**

* * *

 **Meet Mr. Peabody.**

 **An intelligent beagle who invents all kinds of stuff... Including an outdated fad that's so 2011.**

 **His life will change when he adopts Sherman, a fun loving, smart, and adorable ginger haired boy, as his son. Mr. Peabody is always there for Sherman since he was a baby. Aww!**

 **Their lives will change when Sherman gets bullied by a blonde haired girl named Penny with all the same attributes as Sherman.**

 **So basically she bullied him because secretly she loves him... I know, too cliché, but it's the truth.**

 **So to prevent a child rivalry, and stop an evil social worker named Mrs. Onion... err... I mean... you know what? Screw it that's her name!... stop her from taking Sherman away, there's only one thing to do... Sherman must take Penny on a date with his time machine.**

 **So did it work?**

Sherman: Yeah. She was into it.

 **Alright little man!**

* * *

 **Prepare for a film that definitely got a lot of jealous hatred for not being as good as The Lego Movie, and definitely not as good as Frozen, but has a ton of stuff that makes this movie unique from the rest like...**

 **Corrections...**

Sherman: Where are we going today Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Not "where" Sherman... "When"...

...

Penny: So where have you gone in it?

Sherman: Not "where" Penny... "when"...

 **Whiny historical figures...**

King Tut: Runaway bride!

...

Leonardo da Vinci: No! That's a fake smile! Everybody knows that!

...

Maximilien Robespierre: I will take orders from no man! _Liberte! Egalite! Fraternite!_ *gets tased by a cop* Ooh la la!

Agamemnon: Hehehehe... don't tase me bro!

 **A passionate speech on family..**.

Sherman: If being a dog means you're like Mr. Peabody, who never turns his back on you, and who's always there to pick you up when you fall, and loves you no matter how many times you mess up... If that's what it means to be a dog, then yeah, I'm a dog too!

 **And lots and lots of s***y puns!**

Sherman: Why not Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Because Sherman, you can't have your cake and EDICT too.

...

Paul: So he's literally a dog?

Patty: Paul!

Mr. Peabody: Oh that's quite alright. Although I prefer the term "literate" dog.

Patty: Haha that's funny.

...

Past Peabody: You know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, "Troy, Troy" again!

Present Peabody: This is no time for puns!... even good ones!

...

Penny: We don't have to mention the whole... uh... King Tut wedding thing, right?

Mr. Peabody: Certainly not. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, they get married too young in Ancient Egypt, or perhaps I'm just some old... "Giza"!

Sherman and Penny: *not amused*

Mr. Peabody: *shows them the nearby destination of Giza 1329 BC* Ah?

...

Penny: Now, I'm Princess Hatshepsut, precious flower of the Nile.

Mr. Peabody: Precious, perhaps, but if you think we're gonna leave you here, you're most definitely in "de-nile"

Sherman: Hahaha... I don't get it.

 ***groan* So bad but so good. Too bad it failed... damn...**

* * *

 **Starring...**

 **King Butt (King Tut)**

 **A Ninja Turtle (Leonardo da Vinci)**

 **Cannibal Queen of Cakeland (Queen Marie Antoinette)**

 **Walking Joe Swanson (Agamemnon)**

 **Great-great-great-great-grand Kardashian (Mona Lisa)**

 **Fat B***h (Ms. Grunion)**

 **MILF (Patty Peterson)**

 **The Colbert Report (Paul Peterson)**

 **The Perils of Penelope Peterson (Penny Peterson)**

 **Sherman Neutron, Boy Genius (Sherman)**

 **And...**

 **Bowties are Cool! (Mr. Peabody)**

 **"Dog-tor Who"**

* * *

 **Wait, so, people hate Penny more than they hate Grunion? That's pretty messed up for saying she's the worst character in the film. She didn't try it have Mr. Peabody killed for crying out loud!**

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to subscribe to Screen Junkies for more actual Honest Trailers.**

 **"Well for one, his name rhymes with 'butt'!"**

 **"I have a deep regard for you as well Mr. Peabody"**

 **"I'm a dog too"**

 **"Hahaha... I don't get it!"**


End file.
